No Hay Peor Ciego Que El Que No Quiere Ver
by aura.tankian
Summary: Sherlock Holmes es el mejor detective de todos, capas de ver los mas minimos detalles, pero no es capaz de ver la verdad que tiene ante sus ojos y que lo martiriza a cada momento. Cambios en su vida deja todo patas arriba. En tanto, un grupo de criminales toma venganza. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

"_Una venda en los ojos y una aguja en la mano"_

El 221 B de Baker Street estaba en silencio. Cualquiera diría que no había nadie, pero era Sherlock Holmes el que ocupaba aquelllos cuartos junto con, su amigo y socio, el Dr. Jhon Watson, a quien Holmes estaba esperando que volviera del modisto ya que había ido a comprarse un par de camisas nuevas y un sombrero. El detective que estaba recostado en su sillón con la pipa en sus labios se levanto y fue hacia los bultos blancos que había a un lado de la chimenea. Tomo uno entre sus delgadas manos y lo puso frente a sus ojos: eran las viejas camisas del medico, quien decidió desechar ya que estaban muy remendadas y gastadas debido a las muchas peleas que tenia que enfrentar, siendo su compañero y biógrafo, terminaban hechas jirones. Dejando esa prenda a un lado, tomo otra que yacía en el suelo. La miro con detalle; cuello ajado, las costuras de los hombros estaban descosida, le faltaban tres botones y un cuarto que pertenecía a la manga izquierda y la manga derecha estaba perforada a la altura del codo debido a una bala que le paso rozando a su compañero en el ultimo caso.

Su curiosidad siempre a flor de piel lo llevo a oler la prenda, aspiro hondo y un leve temblor recorrió su labio inferior. – Huele a... Watson -, fue lo único que, para su sorpresa, salió de su garganta, junto con un casi imperceptible gemido que inconscientemente decidió ignorar. Huele a colonia marca Girret, café negro... cigarrillos Polydrish, tierra, pólvora... y sudor... Tomando nota mental de esto, arrojo la prenda con las otras tres y camino algo indeciso a la habitación del doctor, - Tanto tiempo y ahora que lo pienso nunca eh prestado atención a su cuarto -. Cuantas veces había entrado de golpe y llamado a su amigo, muchas veces despertándolo en plena noche para que escuchara sus deducciones y planteamientos sobre un caso o que debido a sus recurrentes inyecciones de morfina o cocaína, a las que era adicto, se le antojaba hablarle y verle. Al llegar a la puerta estiro la pálida mano y giro despacio el pomo, deteniéndose de pronto inhaló y exhaló para luego abrir totalmente la puerta. Entro y observo a su alrededor, a su izquierda un escritorio con una lampara encima y un cuaderno, mas allá una silla y una cajonera sobre la que descansaban sus artilugios y su rifle reglamentario de la campaña de Afganistán. A su derecha un ropero y una vasija en la que sus bastones estaban depositados, la chimenea con unos cuantos leños, un bello óleo de un paisaje soleado, un librero lleno de gruesos volúmenes de anatomía, directorios, medicina especifica, uno que otro de toxinas y un par de novelas, la cama en el centro de los aposentos; con un dosel rojo oscuro, la cubrecama era de color café y las sabanas de un blanco impecable. Junto a la cabecera una mesita de noche acogía una lampara y una llave pequeña. Sentose en la mullida cama y respiro hondo llenándose los pulmones de ese aroma tan especial, de ese aroma que estaba impregnado en toda la habitación. Recostándose, apoyo su cabeza en un cojín, enterró su rostro en él aspirando suavemente la esencia y dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos y emociones, aun alterados por la solución al 7% de cocaína que se administro con una aguja hipodérmica hace casi 10 minutos. Con los ojos cerrados y las manos sujetando la almohada sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba al igual que el ritmo de su respiración a casa momento. La imagen de Watson apareció en su mente y se presento ante sus ojos. Lo imagino en la habitación sacándose el sombrero de copa y el abrigo. Holmes se pregunto si tendría calor porque él estaba comenzando a sudar.

El ex soldado sacándose los suspensores continuó con su camisa, que desabotonaba con una delicadeza y apacibilidad que Sherlock Holmes suspiro, era una imagen que lo estremecía e hizo que su corazón latiera aun mas veloz. Jamas penso que su mente pudiese jugarle tal broma, porque al sacarse su amigo la camisa lo hizo con una sensualidad que sintió como en su entrepierna aumento abruptamente el calor y sus mejillas enrojecieron mas contrastando con su palidez natural. Mientras, arqueo la espalda y movió su cadera rozando con la cama lo que lo hizo jadear y gemir aun mas fuerte pues en su cabeza vio al doctor dejar caer la camisa al suelo resbalándole por los brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada que le dejo a su cadera deseando cosas pecaminosas. Vio como el joven adulto, llevándose la mano a la boca, lamió y mordisqueo su dedo índice para luego descender con ella por su cuello y su torso desnudo acentuando una expresión de placer en su agraciado rostro. Holmes notando que sus pantalones de tela gris le apretaban apreció excitado como la diestra mano bajaba del tonificado abdomen a la entrepierna, acarisiandola mientras daba pequeños gemidos mirando a su compañero, ahora semi sentado en la cama, fijamente en su entrepierna abultada mientras se mordía el sonrosado labio. Dejo de frotar y se desabrocho el cinturón de cuero negro y tirándolo al suelo se desabotono el pantalón del mismo color, descorrió suavemente la cremallera.

El detective estaba excitado a mas no poder y dudaba de poder aguantar la erección que tenia en sus pantalones por mas tiempo. Lanzando pequeños gemidos de placer y dolor se deleitaba con la escena: la mano de Jhon estaba introduciéndose en su ropa interior a través de la cual se percibía lo bien dotado de su colega. Noto como estrechaba entre sus dedos su miembro con la clara intención de sacarlo. Su corazón latió sin control, su respiración era desesperada y sus gemidos arrancaban de sus labios. Miraronce mutuamente, diciéndose con los ojos todo lo que no se atrevían a confesar con palabras.

Estaba apunto de mostrar su hombría al detective cuando la fantasía fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de entrada. Holmes pego un salto y despertando de su alucinación se descubrió empapado en sudor y con la erección remarcada en sus pantalones. Una oleada de pánico lo invadió al escuchar la voz del hombre de sus deseos más lujuriosos. -¡Holmes, ya eh regresado, espero no haber demorado demasiado!, ¿dónde esta?- pronuncio desde la entrada colgando su chaqueta.

¿Qué haría ahora?, se pregunto el nombrado. Si lo veía en esa situación seguramente lo descubriría y no sabría como afrontar el hecho de... el hecho de... de que... ¡bueno!, no sabría explicarle pues ni el mismo se lo explicaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

_Diagnostico errado y deducción inconclusa_

_Que callado esta todo, ¿ocurrió algo malo en mi ausencia?._ Pensando esto Watson se dirigió a la sala de estar – Holmes, ¡Holmes!- pronunciaba al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor en busca de su amigo. Al no verlo penso en la posibilidad de que tal vez, solo tal vez, le pudo pasar algo malo.

- Holmes, ¿esta bien?, ¡por favor conteste!- las primeras palabras sonaron con gran preocupación y las ultimas fueron una mal disimulada suplica, cosa que sorprendió, o más bien dicho, confundió a Sherlock Holmes, jamás había escuchado a su amigo llamándolo con ese tono de voz, quizás nunca noto el cariño que le tenia. - ¡Holmes!- llamaba asustado y suplicante al no recibir señales de su querido amigo. Fue al cuarto de este, a la cocina, e incluso al baño. Al no verlo se aterro y rezo para que estuviese en la ultima habitación que faltaba revisar; su cuarto. Entro y lo vio tumbado en el piso, ya que en un desesperado intento de esconderse, debido a su estado, pretendía meterse bajo la cama, pero el recién llegado penso que había caído posiblemente debido a la cocaína o morfina, por lo que corrió a ayudarle; paso su brazo bajo los de el y así pararlo y mantenerlo erguido, pero al querer recostarlo, accidentalmente, a causa de lo fuerte que la mano lo sujetó por la cintura ya que no quería dejarla colgando y que por casualidad tocase alguna "parte privada" de su socio, hizo que debido al movimiento de inclinación para depositarlo en la cama, ambos quedaran de frente, cara a cara. Cayendo uno encima del otro en la cama y al mismo tiempo que Holmes abría la boca para excusarse por estar en el suelo, Watson lo hacia para disculparse y sus labios se unieron en una especie de beso. Por un momento el moreno siente el cálido cuerpo de su compañero contra el suyo y pudo después de tanto tiempo probar el sabor de sus labios, sintió su corazón latiendo bruscamente contra su pecho y pudo bien ser su imaginación, pero claramente pudo percibir un leve movimiento de la cadera del medico, cosa que lo hizo gemir, sonido que fue apagado por la unión de sus bocas. _¿¡Pero que dem... ¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¡Holmes!,_ Watson sentía como sus bocas se unían y sus cuerpos se pegaban el uno al otro. No pudo evitar notar el enorme bulto que existía justo debajo de su entrepierna; estaba duro y notaba el calor que emanaba a través del genero. Por un momento, no siendo dueño de sus actos, su cadera se movió ligeramente rozando la erección del investigador. Ambos hombres experimentaron por un momento, por un segundo, algo que jamás habían sentido por una persona y menos del mismo sexo; placer y deseos pasionales por el otro junto con un sentimiento tan puro e indescriptible, que fueron transportados durante una fracción de segundo al paraíso. Noto el gemido del castaño y observo que cerraba sus ojos marrones al tiempo que con su brazo lo acercaba más a el intentando profundizar aquel beso sin lengua. Brevemente probo el sabor de aquellos labios pues al sentir la suave lengua que se adentraba en su boca su mente reacciona y se alejo rápida, pero torpemente de su amigo, quien abrió de golpe los ojos y se incorporo de la cama. Como una exhalación el doctor se traslado a la sala de estar. Holmes fue y, con nerviosismo y confusión, observo, mientras se tocaba los labios, como su compañero, sin dejar de darle la espalda, no hallaba que hacer.

_¿Qué le a ocurrido, por que actúo así?,_ pensaba mientras se debatía entre el mareo con pánico o el terror y la ira._ Debió de administrarse mas cocaína de la cuenta, ¡si, eso es!, Holmes JAMAS haría algo de ese tipo si no estuviese con sus sentidos y razonamiento confundidos y bajo el efecto del narcótico_. Con esta idea en mente se quedo quieto y llevándose la mano a la frente para secársela con un pañuelo dijo –Esta mal, es... es debido a la droga, se paso en la dosis, por eso... por eso actúa así..., si, eso es lo que le paso. El detective aun desconcertado igualmente se fijo en que Watson dijo eso más pasa convenserse a si mismo que para el. –Vaya a dormir, le hará bien- siguiendo de espaldas.

-Watson, yo... lo siento, perdóneme.

- No se preocupe, es a causa de sus inyecciones – con una voz demasiado impersonal y medica lo dijo, por lo que adopto su tono normal y agrego –No esta en sus cabales... ambos sabemos que usted jamas haría algo así- y dirigiosele una mirada que su amigo no pudo identificar. Mirado al suelo se fue a su habitación como le ordeno el militar retirado, quien seguía parado en la sala de estar. Dándose un vistazo supo que era imperioso un baño frío... lo mas frío posible.

Saliendo del cuarto con la vista gacha llego al baño y cerrando la puerta, desvistiose y entro en la tina. Ya fresco salió en toalla y vio que su amigo seguía en la sala, solo que sentado en su sofá con la mirada perdida. En silencio continuo su trayectoria a la recamara. Él medico que lo había percibido girose y al verlo semi desnudo volvió rápidamente la mirada.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, se quito la toalla de la cintura y se seco el cabello. La tiro sobre la cama y desnudo se paseo unos minutos por la habitación cavilando sobre lo ocurrido. _¡A mi no me gustan los hombres!, jamas eh sentido algo por alguien de mi mismo sexo (y tampoco por el sexo femenino en todo caso). Creo que algo debió de inducir esos pensamiento y... emociones hacia Watson, después de dos años de amistad y convivencia... Biológicamente hablando el ser humano necesita mantener relaciones físicas con otro ser humano, psicológicamente hablando también necesita entablar relaciones sociales y lazos afectivos._ Quizá al ser el tan reacio a las relaciones y emociones humanas su mente y su cuerpo debieron de estar necesitándolas y por ello su subconsciente escogió al ser más cercano y más apreciado para montarle aquella alucinación y que mejor momento que estando drogado. Aunque había cosas que no encajaban en toda su deducción, ¿por qué oler la camisa y decir que olía a Watson en vez de hacer sus acostumbrados análisis?, ¿acaso su amigo siempre le hablaba tan suave y dulcemente, y teniéndole una amistad, un cariño tan grande?, ¿de verdad se había asustado de esa forma al no verle ni oírle?. Su voz era de un enorme temor y preocupación cuando lo vio tumbado en el suelo... su mirada reflejaba lo mismo. Respecto a la alucinación... Imaginar al medico a torso desnudo era bastante difícil ya que jamas lo había visto sin camisa y sin...¡momento!, significaba entonces que lo hubiese tenido que examinar demasiado bien físicamente, hasta el punto de intentar ver a través de sus camisas, y no eran precisamente traslúcidas... o_O! ¡Oh no!, _¡cielo santo!, _se tomo el rostro entre las manos. ¡Había estado mirando la entrepierna de Watson!, _¡por Júpiter!, ¿qué demonios me pasa?._ ¿Qué le diría a Watson?, ¿con que cara lo miraría?, ¿lo perdonaría siquiera?. ¡Oh nooo!, tal vez decida irse de hay... de sus habitaciones, de Baker Street, de su lado, ¿cómo sobreviviría sin el?. El era quien lo ayudaba, escribía sus casos y lo ensalzaba cuando nadie mas lo hacia, lo escuchaba, toleraba sus depresiones, sus desveladas, sus conciertos de violín a las tres de la mañana y probablemente el UNICO que soportaba su forma de ser y su drogadicción, de la que siempre se preocupaba y suplicaba que dejase. Watson era el UNICO ser humano que tenia derecho de estar con el, de ser su mano derecha, su socio, su amigo, su único y mejor amigo. El único con el que quería... deseaba y necesitaba estar. Fiel, honesto, servicial y cariñoso, eternamente listo para seguirlo en sus investigaciones y aventuras, era quien lo acompañaría hasta el averno si el se lo pidiese. Era el hombre perfecto, por quien daría su vida por protegerlo si el se lo pidiese, aunque sabia que jamas le pediría algo así, ya que el rubio es la bondad personificada.

Muy triste y con el rostro acongojado se acostó en sus aposentos para, después de darse unas cuantas vuelta, dormir, cosa extraña en él ya que era recién medianoche y por lo general se dormía entre tres y cuatro de la madrugada. Con un sueño intranquilo y pesadillas agobiantes durmió hasta mas tarde de lo usual.

Despertó y sobresaltado vio que eran las 11:47am por lo que se vistió perezosamente y hachando un vistazo al departamento comprobó que no había nadie. _¿Dónde estará Watson?_. Bajando para desayunar le preguntó a la , quien dijo que salió muy temprano, pero no le dijo donde.

Algo preocupado, desayuno y después de comprar todos los periódicos a los que pudo hechar mano regreso a sus habitaciones en Baker Street con la convicción de rehacer sus actividades normales, por lo que recostado en su sillón hojeo toda la prensa, deteniéndose en un aviso en la sección de clasificados:

"Se busca cantinero, con o sin experiencia, para atender en bar de New Street en remplazo del anterior encargado. Se le pagara la primera semana de prueba, después se discutirá su paga fija. Ir este viernes de octubre para ser entrevistado"

- Hmmm... un bar, el lugar donde todo pobre diablo ahoga sus penas y desgracias, y como cantinero escuchar historias y crímenes, contados entre orgullo, miedo, fanfarronería e ira, de boca de los propios acometedores o secuaces -. Recortó el aviso y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

Llenado de tabaco su pipa se acomodo frente a la chimenea y exhalo una gran bocanada de humo azulado. Después de terminar su pipa y dejándola en la repisa de la chimenea, se dirigió a la lacena y saco un vaso donde se sirvió una generosa cantidad de whisky, le dio un largo trago y se sirvió mas llenando la mitad restante. Entre sorbo y sorbo se fue quedando dormido en su sillón.

¡Pum!, un portazo despertó a Holmes de su siesta, quien incorporándose del asiento miro la entrada; hay estaba Watson con expresión muy seria... demasiado seria.


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento haberme demorado años en actualizar, es que en verdad perdí los capítulos, luego hubo unos vuelcos en mi vida y bueno, en fin, lo importante es que he decidido retomar mis fic.

Agradezco enormemente a quienes se dieron el tiempo de escribirme reviews, incluso sabiendo que podía no responder a ellos o el hecho de que llevase tanto tiempo abandonado.

Espero que mi próxima actualización sea dentro de esta semana y no después de meses. Tambien, espero, sea más largo en extensión.

Sin más preámbulos, los invito a leer.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_"Decisiones frías, miradas duras y corazones de hielo"_

Holmes estaba sentado en la oscuridad de la sala de estar, en el frío suelo de madera. Con la mirada ausente y respirando casi imperceptiblemente. Todo aquello había ocurrido hace una semana y sentía como si hubiese sido hace un día, unas horas…

* * *

-Buenas tardes, mi buen Watson- le dijo suavemente Sherlock Holmes.

-Buenas tardes, Holmes- el medico estaba con un semblante frío y duro. -Así que anduvo e…. – comenzó a pronunciar el moreno, pero la voz de John lo cortó secamente:

-En toda la ciudad buscando un lugar apropiado para mi bolsillo y lo encontré. Me iré de aquí. No se moleste, yo mismo retirare algunas de mis pertenencias a más tardar mañana por la tarde. No soporto verlo más descuidando su alimentación, no durmiendo, poniendo su vida en riesgo y destrozando su mente con esa maldita aguja hipodérmica que ama más que a su propia vida -Holmes lo observaba- Esta decisión es tanto por mi como por usted y nuestro bienestar... créame- sus ojos miraba directo a los del detective, penetrándole. Holmes, por primera vez, se quedo sin palabras y su rostro estaba pálido en extremo, sentía frío y sus facciones mostraban shock. –Adiós, Sr. Holmes- y dándole una ultima mirada a las habitaciones y al que fue su compañero de años, hizo un ademan con el sombrero y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Al día siguiente, dos jóvenes que rondaban los veinte años, tocaron la puerta del 221B de Baker Street tras bajarse de un coche. La señora Hudson los hizo pasar y subieron a las habitaciones que, actualmente, sólo eran ocupadas por el detective consultor. Éste les abrió y se sentó a mirar el vacío mientas los jóvenes ingresaban a la sala de estar un par de cajas. De repente, en la estancia entró un suave olor a tabaco que perforó la nariz del hombre adulto. El Dr. Watson había subido a las habitaciones para señalarle a los jóvenes que pertenencias debían ser retiradas y llevadas al carruaje que les esperaba afuera.

-Buenas tardes, - hizo una pequeña inclinación asiendo el ala de su sobrero- no le importunaremos mucho tiempo, será algo breve-. No le miro a los ojos.

-Buenas tardes...-le miro con expresión imperturbable, serena, pero claramente dolido por la fría formalidad. No podía hacerse la idea de que, realmente, su compañero y fiel amigo de años, se estuviese yendo de sus habitaciones. De su lado. -… por lo que veo, ya tomo una decisión. Y supongo que nada le hará cambiar de parecer.

El hombre de claros cabellos estaba pasándole una lista de libros que le pertenecían a los muchachos, para que así los guardaran en las cajas. Tras señalarles que algunos estaban en su cuarto y apuntarles la puerta, se giro en dirección a la figura sentada:

-Ayer esa decisión fue tomada- su voz sonó más dura de lo que esperaba- Y supone bien, como siempre- un dejo de tristeza impregno las últimas palabras.

Se giró nuevamente, observando cómo acomodaban los volúmenes de anatomía y algunas novelas en las cajas. Siguió indicando los objetos que habrían de llevarse. Holmes les observó la siguiente hora y media, en silencio. El medico no le dirigió la mirada en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, como si su ex compañero de vivienda no hubiese estado o, en el pero de los casos, como si fuese un desconocido. Esta conducta no pasó desadvertida para la mirada de ojos marrones. Cuando ya estaban todas sus pertenecías en cajas o siendo llevadas aparte, como la pintura de su dormitorio, al coche negro que esperaba a fuera, le hizo un ademan a los muchachos para que bajaran, pues no había nada más que llevar. Estos, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza y tomando la visera de sus gorras, se despidieron educadamente de Sherlock y salieron escaleras abajo.

-Espero no haberlo importunado demasiado tiempo.

-En lo absoluto... ud. nunca lo ha hecho- miró suavemente el rostro del ex militar. No quería que se fuese.

-Bien, habiendo terminado con esto, me retiró- se sentía muy incomodo, sobretodo con el comentario y la mirada del hombre que tenia en frente.

Sherlock Holmes supo que era el momento. Era la oportunidad, la ultima oportunidad de hacer que John Hamish Watson se quedara. Se levantó del sillón y trago saliva. Se acerco al hombre de cabello claro y lo miró directo a los ojos:

-Nada le hará cambiar de parecer- era más una afirmación que una pregunta - ¿Esta seguro que ninguna cosa que le diga?

Se miraron unos largos segundos, en los que el medico miró profundamente a su interlocutor tras la pregunta de éste y tragó saliva, separó los labios ligeramente, cómo si fuese a contestarle. Pero no lo hizo. Sherlock se sentía extraño y John tenia una expresión indescifrable para el detective. El ambiente era denso y asfixiante, John sólo quería irse:

-No. Nada de lo que me diga me hará volver- su voz era seca, dura y carente sentimiento al pronunciar esto. Notó que el semblante de Holmes cambió, pero no supo decir en que sentido.

-Entonces, no queda más que despedirnos... Espero la vida le sonría de aquí en adelante, Watson, amig...- de manera cortante el doctor lo interrumpió:

-Sólo... ... Sólo - el rostro del hombre se crispo levemente, intentando mantenerse estoico.

-Ah, claro... lamento el error... - la voz de Holmes sonaba lisa.

-Adiós, Sr. Sherlock Holmes- estiró la mano hacia él- fue una buena experiencia haber vívido con usted.

-Lo mismo digo. Gracias.- le estrechó la mano helada y algo tiesa- Adiós.

Con un ademan con su sombrero de manera educada, el doctor salió por la puerta y cerró con un suave clíck.

* * *

El suelo estaba cubierto de vidrio y porcelana y el aire apestaba a encierro, pólvora, tabaco, humedad y whiskey. Holmes llevaba tres días enteros en el suelo boca arriba con la mirada perdida en el techo y sin moverse ni un centímetro. Era como si estuviese muerto. Las habitaciones estaban sumidas en la mayor oscuridad que las cortinas cerradas podían permitir y considerando que eran las cinco y tantas de la tarde de aquel otoñal día Jueves. La señora Hudson había desistido en intentar consolar o siquiera entrar a la habitación donde estaba el hombre, ya que los primeros dos días tras la mudanza del , había ido a tocar suavemente la puerta, llevarle el periódico o alguna carta de un posible cliente, pero se había negado a abrirle, ni siquiera a abrir la boca. Y éso, hasta cierto punto, era "normal" y "comprensible" para la casera ya que se trataba de Sherlock y ella le conocía esas actitudes. Pero las cosas cambiaron al tercer día.

* * *

**N/A:**

Correcciones realizadas!

Gracias por el comentarios **Youweon** :)

Tambien agregue line breaks para que se facilitara la comprensión en los cambios de tiempo, ya que se pega saltos de una semana atrás y luego en ese salto se va a tres días hacia adelante y luego dos atrás xDDD Espero desesperadamente que se comprendan los flash backs

.:::Los **reviews** alimentan mi **alma. ¡****Dame** de comer!:::.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, estimados lectores. En verdad me sorprendo mucho que gusten de leer mi fic. Me alegro mucho de tener lectores, pero me alegra más el saber que se entretienen en ello. Se preguntaran porque (nuevamente) me he demorado siglos en volver a actualizar siendo que (nuevamente) había prometido hacerlo más seguido. Bueno, la respuesta es que me hallo bastante enferma, sin mencionar lo ocupada que me tienen los estudios. Uds. dirán "ok, se comprende, pero como estar enferma tanto tiempo seguido?" Pues es que no recibo tratamiento alguno y capeo algunos síntomas con pastillas que no siempre tomo por mi desconfianza a los medicamentos.

Si sigo así, pues lo haré saber con cada capitulo que suba ya que merecen una explicación a mi falta de compromiso a mis amados lectores y pediré alguna ayuda a una amiga escritora para así poder tener capítulos más seguido.

Y pasando a algo más alegre, le quiero dar muchos agradecimientos a mi estimadisima** Youweon,** a** DarkCryonic, Lackychan, Audrey Holmes** y a** Kain Dragosani. **Gracias por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos y tomarse el tiempo de dejar review. Espero que este capitulo les guste :)... sino, pueden tirarme tomates xD

Sin más preámbulos lateros jajaja, los dejo para que lean! :D

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

_"Lagrimas y silencio"_

Estaba Holmes tumbado en su sillón favorito, mirando la nada con un vaso de whisky en la diestra que descansaba a su lado. Watson se había ido. Y había sido su culpa.

La sra. Hudson había ido a ver como se encontraba, después de todo, aunque supiese de sobra que el hombre era solitario y algo antisocial, le había dejado su compañero y único amigo. Con una bandeja donde le llevaba una taza de té y el periódico de la mañana, llego a la puerta de éste y tocó. No hubo respuesta.

-Le he traído un té y el periódico- dijo suavemente la mujer. Nadie contesto al otro lado de la puerta. Decidió dejar la bandeja frente a la puerta e irse.

Cuando volvió al día siguiente la bandeja seguía ahí. Intacta. Con una mirada triste, la mujer toco nuevamente la puerta:

-Querido, usted...- la mujer se sobresalto al ser interrumpida por la voz del detective que sonó cargada de disimulado dolor:

¡Déjeme!- se tomo el rostro entre las manos- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-. Agarró la botella de whisky y la arrojo contra la pared más cercana donde se rompió estruendosamente. Los fragmentos de cristal se dispersaron en todas direcciones al igual que el liquido ámbar que escurría por el muro y goteaba de los muebles cercanos.

La anciana mujer sintió aprensión y pena que se alzo por sobre el susto de la situación. Sentía lastima y mucha compasión por el hombre que yacía en esas habitaciones, sumido en la penumbra. - Él lo quiere mucho, - susurro, como si fuese un pensamiento en voz alta o una verdad que escapaba de la brillante mente del hombre. La casera desapareció escaleras a bajo con la bandeja, pensando en todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

Sherlock miro la pared que había recibido su ira y recorriendola unos centímetros llegaron sus ojos a la puerta del cuarto, del antiguo cuarto, de John Watson, que ahora estaba vacía En cuanto estos tristes pensamientos sonaron en su cabeza, los ojos se le humedecieron. Se froto los ojos, no permitiría que eso ocurriera. Apretó la mandíbula y no pudiendo controlar su ira, pateo una pila de libros que estaban en el suelo, cayendo uno sobre la mesa y volcando su pipa y el tabaco que descansaban sobre ella. Camino de un lado para el otro, con las manos enredadas en su cabello negro, sintiendo como las lagrimas luchaban por surcar su rostro. Se sentía miserable. Nunca pensó que la perdida de John Watson significaría tanto para el, nunca sospecho que lo llevaría a tal estado. Los recuerdos de todos sus años de amistad se agolparon en su mente haciendo que su corazón se oprimiera y las piernas le flaqueara, pero el recuerdo más doloroso y potente le golpeo: el momento en que John se fue. "-Adiós, Sr. Sherlock Holmes" le había dicho fríamente como si se despidiese de un desconocido, de alguien a quien no le importaba... Sus piernas se doblaron y cayo de rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro, intentando aplacar en vano las infinitas lagrimas que caían y los gemidos tristes que salían de su garganta, sentía como su corazón se transformaba dolorosamente en carbón, en cenizas. Su corazón se había secado, estaba muerto. Se tendió en el suelo, con el cuerpo laxo, totalmente inerte y fijo la mirada en la nada. No le importaba nada a su alrededor, sólo quería a John de vuelta.

* * *

El medico había terminado de instalar sus pertenencias en sus nuevas habitaciones. Había conseguido por un muy bien precio arrendar a una anciana en el lado este de la ciudad. Bastante lejos de Baker Street. Lejos de Sherlock Holmes. Tomo asiento en un pequeño sillón de la sala de estar. Se sentía dolido por todo lo ocurrido, pero sabia que era lo mejor, para ambos, para el. Aun pensaba en lo indiferente que fue con el detective en lo que fue su ultima visita a quien fuese su mejor amigo. Pero fue necesario, no podía quebrarse. Había sentido que le daba la espalda a Holmes, sobretodo en ese momento... lo recordaba claramente...

-Nada le hará cambiar de parecer- le había dicho Holmes y se escucho más como una afirmación que una pregunta - ¿Esta seguro que ninguna cosa que le diga?

Watson le miro, haciendo un profundo contacto visual por algo que se le antojo largos minutos y que en realidad fueron segundos, tragó saliva, una parte de el involuntariamente estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero se negó. Sintio que algo ocurrió en el detective. Su corazón se agrieto al ver el rostro del hombre que tenia enfrente y pensó en muchas cosas. Le costaba respirar, no quería seguir ahí. Haciendo de tripas corazón soltó las palabras como si fuesen balas:

-No. Nada de lo que me diga me hará volver- Eso era una enorme mentira, pero se lo negaba a él mismo. Vio que algo cambio en el pálido rostro de Sherlock, pero ese "algo" escapaba a su ser.

-Entonces, no queda más que despedirnos... Espero la vida le sonría de aquí en adelante, Watson, amig...- Watson le corto insensible:

-Sólo... Sólo... - la voz le fallaba e intento que en su rostro no se formara una mueca de dolor. _Amigo. _Ya no más_._

-Ah, claro... lamento el error... - pronuncio su amigo de manera monótona. A él no le importaba tanto como creía, pensó el medico. Sentía como las grietas se expandían en su pecho. No lo soportaba más, debía irse. Le tendió la mano sabiendo que seria la ultima vez que tendría aquel contacto con quien fue su amigo:

-Adiós, Sr. Sherlock Holmes- le trato como si todos esos años hubiesen sido un sueño- fue una buena experiencia haber vívido con usted.

-Lo mismo digo. Gracias.- la mano de Sherlock estaba cálida en contraste con la suya, aquel gesto fue como una caricia, una que no se permitió disfrutar - Adiós. Esas palabras le cortaron como navajas.

El realizo un educado gesto de despedida y se contuvo para no salir corriendo tras cerrar la puerta de lo que había sido su hogar.

Dio un suspiro que lleno la soledad de las habitaciones. Era lo mejor para ambos. Aunque le doliera hasta el corazón mismo. Lleno un vaso con whisky. Podría superarlo.

O quizás no.

Una pequeña gota cayo en su vaso.

Los siguientes dos días descubrió, al despertar, que sus ojos estaba húmedos.

* * *

**N/A:**

Espero que les haya gustado. Muy corto, lo sé, pero realmente lo he hecho con mucho amor. Y tristeza, claro.

Sus opiniones me son muy valiosas y cada comentario es como un regalo.

¡Gracias por leer!

.:::Los **reviews** alimentan mi **alma. ¡****Dame** de comer!:::.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

"Levantarse para las botellas"

Sherlock en verdad había intentado seguir con su vida tras la primera semana que paso de que Watson se marcho. Se había duchado, afeitado, limpiado el lugar, pedido disculpas a la y comprado los periódicos como acostumbraba. Intento retomar las cosas, incluso se dispuso volver al trabajo. Cuando dejo los periódicos sobre la mesa, vio un pequeño papel. Era un recorte:

"Se busca cantinero, con o sin experiencia, para atender en bar de New Street en remplazo del anterior encargado. Se le pagara la primera semana de prueba, después se discutirá su paga fija. Ir este viernes de octubre para ser entrevistado"

Decidió que iría ese mismo día a probar suerte, esperando que no hayan contratado a alguien.

Al llegar al local, vio un letrero en la puerta que lo hizo sonreír -Tal parece que la fortuna nuevamente esta de mi lado. Vio su reflejo en los cristales de la puerta, su disfraz era esplendido como siempre, lucia como un marinero entrando en los cuarenta años, ni muy joven, ni muy viejo. Estiro el brazo y abrió la puerta. Justo en ese momento, un pájaro pasó graznando horriblemente sobre el lugar. Si Holmes hubiese sido alguien supersticioso, se hubiese ido al interpretar esto como un aviso de la Fortuna de que su suerte estaba echada si pisaba ese lugar.

En la cantina vio unas cuantas mesas y lamparas colgadas del techo, pero aun así, el lugar era sumamente oscuro. Había unos veinte hombres, un grupo de cuatro en la mesa más próxima a la entrada y el resto dispersos de dos o tres en las otras mesas y cinco en la barra. Vio que en esta nadie atendía. La puerta se abrió tras el.

-¿Viene por el aviso?- una voz áspera sonó en lugar mientras las tablas del piso crujían bajo el peso del hombre que avanzo hasta Holmes.

-Si, señor. Por su letrero de allí afuera, supongo que tengo posibilidades- puso una voz de tono vulgar y algo pastosa.

-Puede que este sea su día, señor...-el hombre se traslado tras la barra.

-Harris, Albert Harris es mi nombre, señor- Sherlock lo miro: era alto, contextura maciza piel curtida por el sol y ojos cansados.

-Y dime, Harris, ¿tienes experiencia en esto?- puso sobre la barra, un par de jarras.  
-No, pero no debe ser muy diferente a servirle a una tripulación de marineros sedientos tras una dura jornada.

-Tienes razón y puedo decirte que a más de algún cliente se le moverá el piso como si estuviese en un maldito barco- el hombre río de su propia broma.

-Seguro que si- Holmes rió para terminar de congraciarse con el dueño de la cantina, aunque sabia que el puesto ya era suyo.

-Bueno, marinero, bienvenido a bordo.

Tras discutir la paga de la primera semana de prueba, Holmes comenzó en seguida con su nuevo trabajo. El estar caracterizando continuamente, atendiendo y charlando con los clientes le tenia la mente lo suficientemente ocupada para no tener que pensar en lo deprimente que seria volver a Baker Streer luego del trabajo y que no haya nadie esperándolo. Solo su jeringuilla.

* * *

-Hoy termino tu semana de prueba. ¿Qué te pareció?

-Trabajo es trabajo. Pero creo que podría dedicarme a esto por un tiempo.

-Eso es suficiente para mi. Además, no has quebrado un solo vaso desde que estas aquí El que estaba antes que tu, rompía un vaso por día. El trabajo es tuyo, Harris.

* * *

Tras llevar 3 semanas en el trabajo de cantinero, sin contar la de practica, Sherlock ya sabia cuales eran los clientes frecuentes, los importantes y los problemáticos Valía la pena tener que arrastrar a un borracho peleador fuera del local cada día a cambio escuchar lo que se decía en el lugar. Unas cuantas copas de más, hacen que la lengua se suelte. A veces, no era necesario escuchar a los borrachos, a veces era cosa de prestar atención a las expresiones o comentarios de un par de sujetos en una mesa cercana a la barra o a fondo del local. Y, además, siempre estaba al que le gustaba fanfarronear de sus actos.

Ese día Miércoles gracias a las instrucciones de Holmes, Scotland Yard logro desbaratar un asalto a una joyería importante, tras llevar este cuatro días vigilando en la cantina a dos hombres que se juntaban en el local y que por una que otra frase, el detective supo que llevaban un mes planeando el robo.

De momento, había escuchado varios asaltos menores y más de algún amante aprovechador, pero nada realmente importante. Pero sabia que debía tener paciencia, pronto las recolecciones de información que había realizado en torno a unos cuatro hombres tendría sentido. Sólo debía tener calma.  
Un suspiro salio de sus labios mientras limpiaba con un trapo una jarra de cerveza: Calma era lo que necesitaba al llegar a sus habitaciones.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero les haya gustado a pesar de lo corto, tengo que decir que el titulo no me convence. Ya estoy con el siguiente capitulo.

Saludos a **DarkCryonic, Audrey Holmes, Kain Dragosani, FREDITA, Chica Joker** y TheSweetPsychopath por seguirme, agregarme a sus favoritos y a esta historia :D

Un saludo especial a** LackyChan** y, por supuesto, a **YouWeon** (¿Que puedo decir? Amo tu nombre xD y a todo esto, adore tu fic "Exceso de Alcohol" LO RECOMIENDO xD)

Si hay faltas gramaticales o algo, pueden decirme libremente, pues sé que no es mi fuerte xd Odio los tildes xd

Cuídense. Gracias por leer, ojala puedan tomarle el ritmo si deciden continuar leyéndolo.

.:::Los **reviews** alimentan mi **alma. ¡Dame** de comer!:::.


End file.
